memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
2250s
as its commander for an appointment as Federation ambassador-at-large. *James Kirk is introduced to Gary Mitchell. Years later, they became friends when cadet Mitchell attended Lieutenant Kirk's philosophy class at Starfleet Academy. *Spock enters Starfleet Academy, instead of enrolling at the Vulcan Science Academy, against Sarek's wishes. *Sarek becomes estranged from his son for the next eighteen years. *Christopher Pike takes command of the . *Sarek and his wife take in Keira Standish, raising her for the rest of her childhood.}} as science officer. *The Enterprise under the command of Christopher Pike, visits Rigel VII. While commanding the landing party, Pike enters an abandoned fortress and fights a Kalar warrior. The landing party's ambush leads to seven injuries and three deaths, including Pike's yeoman. * The Enterprise, en route to Vega colony to hospitalize the Rigel VII victims, is diverted by an eighteen-year old distress call from the , crashed on Talos IV. *Ensign James T. Kirk is assigned with Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney to the . *While aboard the training vessel Republic during a change of watches, Ensign Kirk relieves Commander Finney and notes that a circuit, which should have been closed, to the atomic matter piles is opened. After closing the circuit, Kirk logs the incident. *Commander Finney is reprimanded for the incident aboard the Republic.}} ) *Lieutenant James T. Kirk, on his first planetary survey mission, visits the planet Neural, where he meets . *Keira Standish leaves Vulcan and enters Starfleet Academy.}} visits the Crepusculan homeworld and saves them from a drought. *Starfleet begins conceptualizing the spore drive, installing it on five prototype vessels, the , , , and the . *The Shenzhou is called to a binary star system to investigate damage done to an interstellar relay by T'Kuvma's faction. First officer Michael Burnham attempts a mutiny against Captain Philippa Georgiou in the hopes of defusing the crisis. *The Battle of the Binary Stars occurs between Starfleet and Klingon forces; Captain Philippa Georgiou and T'Kuvma are killed. The Federation-Klingon War begins. *Michael Burnham is found guilty of mutiny and is stripped of her rank and is sentenced to life imprisonment. *The Torchbearer Voq attempts to continue T'Kuvma's ideology, but it largely sidelined by the Klingon Empire. *The is ambushed and all hands except for Captain Gabriel Lorca are lost. Unknown to anyone at the time, Lorca has been replaced by his mirror universe counterpart. *A failed test of the 's experimental spore drive using a captured tardigrade causes the crew to be mutilated. A group of Klingons try to take advantage of the disabled ship but are all killed by the tardigrade on board. *After being diverted from transfer to the Tellun penal colony, Michael Burnham and three other prisoners stay aboard the until their shuttle is fixed. While on board, Burnham learns about what the ship and her captain, Gabriel Lorca, are doing in their fight against the Klingons. Burnham is sent on an away mission with Sylvia Tilly and Paul Stamets to investigate the USS Glenn. *Captain Lorca has the Glenn scuttled, but recovers the tardigrade "Ripper" still on board and uses it to dramatically improve the Discovery's spore drive. *Michael Burnham joins the crew of the Discovery. *With the aid of the spore drive, Captain Lorca leads the Discovery to victory, destroying multiple Klingon ships during their attack on Corvan II. *Voq is overthrown by Kol of the House of Kor, who assumes leadership of T'Kuvma's Klingons. Voq is abandoned aboard the wreck of the USS Shenzhou but is rescued by L'Rell. *Captain Lorca is captured by Klingons while returning from a conference. During his captivity, he encounters Starfleet Lieutenant and Harcourt Fenton Mudd. Lorca and Tyler escape, leading Mudd behind for helping the Klingons and are beamed aboard the Discovery after it arrives to find Lorca. *After finding that using the spore drive causes "Ripper" extreme pain, Michael Burnham releases the tardigrade from the Discovery. Its role is taken by Lieutenant Paul Stamets. *Ambassador Sarek departs on a diplomatic mission, a meeting with a supposed dissenting Klingon faction, however his ship was bombed by a Logic extremist, stranding him inside a nebula until he was rescued in an unauthorized rescue mission by Michael Burnham. Katrina Cornwell went in his place to meet with the Klingons, however it turned out to be a trap, and she was captured. *Harry Mudd uses a time crystal to trap Discovery inside a time loop in a attempt to figure out the starship's secret and sell the ship to the Klingons. Paul Stamets is able to exist outside of the loop and figures out his plan. In the end, Mudd is handed over to Stella and her father. }} . *Two hundred crewmembers of the Farragut are killed at Tycho IV by a dikironium cloud creature. The Farragut first officer commends Lieutenant Kirk for his actions at Tycho IV. *The Shakespearian troupe Karidian Company of Players, sponsored by the Galactic Cultural Exchange Project, begins its tour of official installations. *The returns from the mirror universe nine months after they left the prime universe. *Commander Saru leads the Discovery on a mission that results in the end of the Federation-Klingon War, with many of the crew members being awarded for their actions, including Saru receiving the Starfleet Medal of Honor. *The Discovery crew, still led by Saru, make their way to Vulcan to pick up the ship's new commanding officer, but stop along the way to respond to a distress call from Captain Christopher Pike aboard the .}} External links